The Immortal Souls
by Owari the Terminator
Summary: It was dark, and she felt dry... The next thing she felt was the pain, sadness, sorrow, and the slight trauma that was madness. She opened her blood red eyes."I'm awake."
1. Introduction

The Immortal Spirits

Prologue

In the beginning, there was a god. The God of Creation, Haraki, to be exact, who was technically a man on the moon. It wasn't surprising that he got lonely after a while. So he created the first man and woman on a place he liked to call Earth. He then watched mankind grow, until one day, the most shocking and absolutely horrifying thing happened in the early 1500's, in one of the new settlements the humans call 'New England'. A man, who was hungry for food, went to a house. There happened to be 3 young girls and a widow in that house, and they were all terrified when that same man threatened to kill two of the children and the mother if the oldest child didn't give him food. Now, this family was poor, and they could barely feed themselves. The mother tried to explain this to the man, but he wasn't taking a no for an answer, and was already beginning to slit her throat with a knife, which shut her up in order to try to decrease the pain a little.

The eldest child, who was nineteen, scrambled about the house, searching for any amount of food they had. What she came back with made the man curl his lip back in disgust. She could only watch as he grabbed the make-shift plate, throw it on the floor, and killed the mother. They all looked at her in horror as the youngest, who happened to be eight, started to cry silent tears. As he held the knife to the second eldest girl, who was twelve, he demanded for her to bring back better. When she went and came back with an apple, he finished killing the middle child, pocketed the apple, and started on the youngest. When the eldest protested that she had given him what he asked for, he then demanded her for money. She obeyed, and came back with money that you could barely even buy a piece of bread with. He took it, while looking disgusted, killed the youngest child, and left.

Now, the eldest child was a very strong girl. But seeing the youngest girl of them all, made her then shed unshed tears. Reason being, the youngest girl, Mary, was probably the sweetest girl you could ever meet. Her voice would chime whenever she talked, and she always had this happy twinkle in her eye. Her hair and skin were silky, and were as soft as feather. But seeing her covered in blood with tears streaming down her cheeks and a happy yet so, so sad smile on her face and telling her that it would all be okay, the Eldest child broke down into tears.

The following day, the eldest girl was tired. She was numb, unfeeling, and completely devoid of emotion. She had laid down her family down in a row, and she was lying in-between her sisters. She had a knife in her hands, and was holding it to her chest.

"Goodbye, cruel world." she said,"And may I never see you again."

That was when she stabbed herself in the chest, dying instantaneously.

All throughout this horrific scene, Haraki watched on, horrified. Never had he ever seen so much sorrow, pain, and sadness. He pitied them all, and wanted to give them a second chance. So he used his gift -the gift of creation- to bring them all back as immortals.

Oh, if only he had heard the eldest's words. Then, he would have known that it was a bad idea.

When the 4 women/girls woke up, the year was 1786, and they were truly a sight to behold.

When the mother woke up, she was a sight for sore eyes. She had flowing charcoal black hair, and eyes of the same color. She wore a black cloak that went straight to the ground, fitted to where you couldn't see any other part of her body except for her face, black boots with pants tucked inside(even though you couldn't see them), black gloves, and a black shirt underneath her cloak. Her skin had a paleish hue, not exactly white but not gray either.

The twelve year old woke next. She had baby brown eyes with hair the same color. Her skin, unlike her mother's, was somewhat tan in color, and was different from what it was before she died, when it was a peachy color. She wore a brown leather hoodie, with brown cargo shorts. Her shoes were some brown hunting boots, and were laced up tightly. Her frame was lean and thin, and all muscles seemed to always be coiled. Needless to say, she looked like a predator ready to spring upon her prey.

The young eight year old woke up last. If, when in her past life, people doubted that she could get any prettier, she most certainly proved them wrong. Her hair was a downy white that seemed to shine, and her skin glowed a bright white hue. Her eyes were somewhat silvery in color, and they looked as if they could see your soul. She wore a white shirt with white shorts, and silvery shawl over her shoulders that was tied in the front, and went down to her midsection. Her frame was thin and tiny, and she looked so frail that it looked like she could be thrown away any second by just a small amount of wind.

They all looked to the nineteen year old, waiting, almost yearning, for her to wake up. Her face was stoic, flat, and devoid of emotion, yet somehow peaceful. Her hair was an ebony black, darker than her mother's, and her face was somehow a paler white than her eight year old sister. She wore a black cloak that went down to her knees, but was open in the front. She wore a tight, form-fitting t-shirt that showed off her tight and curvy frame. She wore short-shorts, and black boots with 3-inch heels. Her hair was extremely long and, if untied from her ponytail, would probably go down to just above her knees.*

"When will she wake up?" The youngest immortal asked.

"I don't know." The three awake immortals turned to a man who they could have sworn was not there before." She was supposed to wake up with you all."

The mother leaned down and pressed her hand to the eldest's head. Then she looked back up at the man." She has placed herself in a self-induced coma. Do you know why?"

The man thought for a minute, then said," Perhaps her body is not accepting the change."

"What change?" the twelve year old asked, talking for the first time.

"The change to immortality." He replied smoothly.

They blinked up at him for a few minutes, all wondering the same thing: why them?

"You're all wondering why I chose all of you to change. Well, your answer to that is because I saw all of you die. It was a very cruel death, and none of you deserved it. I thought you deserved a second chance." "As immortals? How do you know we wanted that? How do you know if we just wanted to die? This world is a cruel place, mister. I don't think that you actually thought that we didn't deserve our deaths; I think you did this so you wouldn't be lonely." The twelve year old said.

The other three were stunned. As far as all of them knew, this was the most she had spoken in... well, forever.

"Your right, I was lonely. But, I really did think that you deserved a second chance. It was wrong of that man to do those things to you, and none of you did anything to get a death like that. I understand that this world is full of cruel people, but we must never forget about the good in some other people. Please, come with me, and we can all be a family of immortals." The man proposed. They hesitated. Should they go with a man they didn't know? And what of their sister?

When they voiced their thoughts to the man, he merely chuckled." Not to worry, your sister will wake up soon. When, I'm not sure, but know that she will more than likely wake up. As for me, my name is Haraki, Spirit of Creation. Do you know what you are the spirit of?"

They all thought for a minute, looked at their appearance, and then looked back at him. They replied,

"Luna, Spirit of the Moon"

"Lupa, Spirit of the Hunt"

"Nirvana, Spirit of Death"

Several years later, in the 1900s, Nirvana and Haraki were lovers, and were able to create several more spirits. There was Aqua, Spirit of Water; Amber, Spirit of Fire; Ariel, Spirit of Air; Gaia; Spirit of Earth; Zyron, Spirit of Lightning; and Blizz, Spirit of Ice. Lupa had created a pack of wolves, and would run and hunt on nights when the moon would shine brightly. Luna was always in the sky, and, being eight, was always running away from Helio, the Spirit of the Sun, who was always trying to get her to go out with him, thinking that she had to be a teenager.

Everyone was happy.

Well, almost everyone.

The nineteen year old was still asleep to that day, and showed no sign of waking up. She was asleep underneath a field completely destroyed by war, as the mortals found no reason to clean up the mess they made, while others simply couldn't go near the sad place. Had they known that an extremely powerful child resided there, they would have cleaned up immediately.

The immortal family of four are still waiting, to this day, for their eldest child to wake up.

***Think Black Rock Shooter, except with the things I put in.**


	2. Frozen in Time

Chapter 2: Frozen in Time

**(Point of View) **_'Thoughts'__Flashback_"Talking"Narration

"_MIM talking"_

Oh, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I decided to make the rating mainly be M because of colorful words, angst, hurt and comfort, and violence. I'm not particularly good at writing violence and would appreciate help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TheImmoratalSpirits~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Eldest Sibling, WWII, somewhere in Europe)**

'…_.. Where am I? What happened? I remember….. nothing. What…. who am I? Am I…. dead?'_

_._

_._

_._

'…_.. What is that? I hear… screaming? Fighting? What is going on? Is there… a war? I…. I can smell blood! Is someone dying? Th-The smell's so strong, I feel like I'm being covered in it!'_

_._

_._

_._

'…_.. It stopped.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

'… _Why? Why couldn't I do anything? Could they not see me?'_

_._

_._

_._

'…_. Maybe…. I am dead. It would make sense. I mean, I can't move, can't breathe, can't open my eyes… can't even scream.'_

_._

_._

_._

'…_.. _ _I need a name. Something to call myself, something others can know me by since I can't remember anything. Something…. that will make me stand out. Something that if heard, people will immediately know that it's me. Something like…'_

Sorry, I'm going to have to stop it there. You'll get the next chapter soon! Oh, and thanks, Proud To Be Canadian, for telling me about that. It really helped. Sorry I haven't made a chapter in a while, and I'm about to start on the next chapter.

Sayonara!

Owari

_P.S. Owari is actually Japanese for 'end'. I have been getting really into Japanese things, lately._


	3. The Return of the Darkness

Chapter Two

The Return of the Shadows

**(Jack, 2013, Somewhere in Russia)**

Today is probably the worst day of my non-life.

…Well, except for that Easter Sunday that I totally messed up, but you get my drift.

Anyways, how about I start from the beginning? You might be able to understand me easier that way.

_20 minutes earlier….. (I'm not making this a flashback)_

"JACK FROST, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I cringed inwardly. Damn, nobody ever told me that Tooth was this loud! I was currently sitting on that humungous globe that North had in his Globe Room, hiding from that….. hybrid. Yes, I do not like the Tooth Fairy because she's creepy as hell! How long will it take for people to understand that? "JACK!" Oh, boy. Let me go handle Tooth. Be back in five!

"Yes, Tooth. I'm over here!" I had to shout for her to hear me. Kind of strange how she didn't even bother to check in here. Speak of the devil; here she comes in, practically steaming. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, LEAVING IN THE MIDDLE OF THAT MEETING?!" In comes Bunny, Sandy, and North, all three pretty much looking their age." Tooth, please calm down." Wow. Who would have thought that Bunny would actually stick up for me?" You're hurting my sensitive ears." Oh. Never mind, I guess he was just too worried about his ears. Suddenly, North looks up at me, paling considerably. "I think we have problem." We all look up… Or, well, I guess I looked down at the globe. We suddenly see an area around Russia Darkening. "What is this?" Bunny wondered aloud. Sandman formed a question mark with his sand. Then, the moon shines through this hole in the roof of North's workshop. "Manny!" Everyone but me exclaimed. Well, everyone but me and Sandy since he couldn't talk. Instead, he just looked over joyed and formed a moon with his sand. MiM formed the shape of what looked to be a poor imitation of Pitch's head on the floor, which I'm pretty sure meant that Pitch was back.: WHAT?! Impossible! We just got rid of him 2 years ago!" Bunny yelled. I had to agree. I may not know much about Guardians, but I know enough to know that the last time they destroyed Pitch, it took him several hundreds of years to reform. But if that wasn't shocking enough, Manny suddenly put a thumbs-up beside Pitch's head. "Wait a minute, Pitch is on our side? But-" I had tuned her out at this point. Pitch? On our side? Was MiM crazy? How could I possibly work with him, after everything he had done to me? Didn't he understand what kind of dilemma this put me in? How could he-"JACK!" Oh, I forgot that the crazy-lady was talking. " Yes, Tooth? What were you saying?" Tooth looked furious. Bunny and Sandy were smirking in amusement, while North looked extremely exasperated. The look he gave me clearly stated," Can you TRY not to aggravate her so much? We have to deal with her yelling afterwards!" If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure that the Tooth Fairy's death glare would have had me in ashes the millisecond she looked at me. But before she could say anything, North interrupted her." We must go to Mother Russia!" I seriously owe him one because as soon as he said that all the Guardians, Including Tooth (although she still looked like she wanted to rant), agreed.

_Present Time_

Well, the puts you up to speed, right? That currently leaves me, the Guardians, and an extremely pissed-off Tooth to go find Pitch and have him come with us to Russia.

**There you have it! Chapter two! Sorry chapter 1 was so short. Just didn't really know what to do there. Before I go, I would like someone to show me how to make the Fanfiction Cat…. I absolutely LOVE reviews! So, Toodles!**

**Owari (THIS IS NOT MY REAL NAME! I just like it.)**


End file.
